eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1913 (22 February 2000)
Synopsis Steve asks Pat for some caffeine pills and has to go elsewhere. They don't seem to help much and Beppe asks him repeatedly if he'll be OK to work. Roy's new motors are delivered to Phil's and Roy says he can't put them on show because Frank will start asking questions. Phil says Frank won't notice - he's too busy with the Vic. Phil says he will keep them for two days, but Roy had better get on the phone and start flogging them. Frank tells Peggy that Dan did a couple of lock-ins while they were away. Mel and Nina whinge together in the café about working in a battlefield. Mel tells Peggy she likes Dan and they could try to get on - after all if she were offered a half a pub for a fiver she'd take it: blame Phil. Laura takes the kids to the café for breakfast and Sonia asks her if she was too lazy to cook for them. Laura is defensive, and says unconvincingly that she could cook if she wanted to. She is very playful with the twins, and appears to have a similar mental age. Steven keeps saying that it's embarrassing and wants her to shut up. Laura goes to buy their tea and Pauline asks her what she's making. She looks uncomfortable and hurries off. Mark notices Lisa is quiet and offers to talk, and says how sorry he is things didn't work out. Phil sees her in the café and asks her if she's thought any more about it. Phil says he doesn't want to spoil her future. Lisa says it's none of his business. Peggy asks Lisa why she and Phil are in trouble and Lisa says they wanted different things. Frank appears in the car lot while Phil is there with Roy, who looks horribly guilty. Frank is furious and tells Roy that Phil is not allowed to set foot in here. Ian goes home early and discovers Laura can't cook. He says "You're a nanny and you can't cook?" He shows her how to cook spaghetti bolognaise. Ian is quite supportive although she isn't very good, and he says she has to learn sometime - his kids can't eat junk food. She says she'll remember for next time and Steven repeats horrifiedly "Next time?" Phil asks Dan how it's going at the Vic, and he knows Dan can give as good as he gets and he hopes Dan's grinding down Frank and Peggy. Dan says he hopes Phil is coming in tonight - he needs some support. Jamie mutters that Phil doesn't seem too good at supporting people. Gianni and Beppe are in the Vic and have a joke at Mick, and he gets really wound up when they call him lazy and stupid for not making his business work, and Mick almost attacks them. Mark and Nina stop him and are surprised at Mick's extreme reaction. Mel asks Peggy if she can go home and look after Lisa, and Peggy asks Mel to serve Phil before she goes. Mel is annoyed at him and tells him he should talk to Lisa - he should be standing by her. Peggy overhears, and then Phil tells Mel to pour him a drink and shut up, and Peggy intervenes to tell him not to talk to the staff like that, and they argue and Peggy tells him "You're barred!" Phil asks "What's your partner got to say about it?" Peggy is totally rattled and says "He isn't, and never will be, my partner." Dan gets involved: "Like it or not, I AM your partner." Peggy tells Lisa she deserves better, and to move on because Phil doesn't care about anyone but himself. Lisa bursts into tears. Peggy repeats herself, telling him to leave, and Phil does so, and Dan rushes after him, saying he will unbar him. Phil says he's had enough for one night. Meanwhile, Mel puts her rather tight and tatty sheepskin coat on and Peggy asks her what she meant by telling Phil he should stand by Lisa. Mel denies she said that and Peggy guesses Lisa is pregnant. Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Mike Reid as Frank *Steve McFadden as Phil *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Edward Savage as Steven *Joseph Shade as Peter *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *James Alexandrou as Martin *Carly Hillman as Nicky Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes